


その熱くて優しいヤイバを

by QWERWEF



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWERWEF/pseuds/QWERWEF





	その熱くて優しいヤイバを

脸颊是掌心的柔软触感，人的体温从手掌一路攀沿，传递到拂过自己眼角的粗糙的指尖。向上看去是特拉法尔加·罗，橙红色的夕阳将他的半张容颜的轮廓少许晕开，让一张面无表情的脸显得柔和了一些，而他的另外半张脸则被吞没在了夕阳余韵照耀不到的阴影之中，不甚明了。

究竟是如何发展成这样的呢。路飞一边想着，一边也伸出手去，仿佛在确认一般描摹起罗的脸部线条。掌心的湿润沙粒在男人的脸上蹭开，但罗就像没有察觉到一般，灰色的双眼只是凝视着路飞。路飞的身体下方是退潮过后湿润的沙滩，而身体上方是沉默不语的罗。

然后罗俯下身体亲吻了路飞。男人湿润温暖的舌尖带着唇上刚刚被蹭上的沙粒搅进路飞的口腔之中，舔舐过牙齿与牙龈的交界，摩挲着上颚，再滑过敏感的口腔粘膜。粗糙的沙粒带来异物感与疼痛，柔软的舌尖却挑逗起了快感与焦躁。疼痛与快感勾兑在一起，路飞不禁发出了呻吟。大脑已经被罗的气息充斥，耳边回响着两人夹杂热度的喘息，已经无暇顾忌彼此之外的事，就连不远处的涛声也好似来自遥远的彼方。

时间是黄昏。远处的海平面，血红色的夕阳正一点点融化进橙红的大海里去。与世隔绝的小小海岛像是漂浮在海面的船只的残骸。特拉法尔加·罗与蒙奇·D·路飞共同独占着这个只有他们二人的小岛，而地狱则被关在遥远的涛声的彼岸。

事情的征兆总是琐碎的小事。身边因病缺勤的人变多了，电视与报纸也渐渐被“新型瘟疫”所占据，政府开始配发消毒水与杀虫剂。但当察觉到事态的时候，一切都为时已晚。尚且健康的、与已经被疾病侵蚀命不久矣的人们疯了一般扑杀鸟类、老鼠与昆虫，因为它们会携带病菌。墓地很快供不应求，每一片空地下方都埋着因病暴毙的人们的尸体，但后来这也行不通了——已经没有能够去埋葬的人手了。于是人类的尸体就和被扑杀的小动物一起，被一息尚存的人们丢弃在城市的街头。

瘟疫太过凶猛又太过迅速，医生与开发解药的学者们也没能幸免于难，世界上的各个国家陆续陷入无政府的混乱状态，能够救人类于水火的光明还没能面世，就又被吞噬进死亡的阴影之中。失去希望的人类放弃了自救，转而将宗教作为心灵的寄托。尚且未染上疾病的人们躲在废墟与地下室中，终日只是向神明祈求宽恕自身的罪孽。

特拉法尔加·罗只觉得幽暗的小房间中摇曳的烛火与近乎呓语的祷告词快要把自己逼疯了。因此终于有一天，他乘上小船逃向了向广阔无垠的大海。本觉得比起染上瘟疫暴尸街头，就这样葬身海底还算是种不错的死法，但就如同在诉说自己死期未到一般，罗没能死在海上，而是漂流到了一座荒无人烟的海岛，还遇到了同样是从地狱中逃走的另一人——蒙奇·D·路飞。

对路飞的第一印象，是空洞的眼神。没错，空洞，在与他相识、并且相处了一段时间后，罗也自觉这个词有多不适合路飞，蒙奇·D·路飞好动、聒噪、爱添乱，用空洞来形容他就如同用温柔安详来形容一台大肆破坏的挖土机。然而罗无论如何都无法忘记——在这座孤岛上与路飞初见的那个夜晚，坐在海边的少年转过头来，将视线投向狼狈不堪的罗，他的双眼没有一丝波澜，就连天空中的群星都无法映在那沼泽般的黑色眼睛。不仅仅是第一次见面，在之后的日子里，路飞也偶尔会露出那一日一般空虚的表情。

没错，就像是……现在。明明路飞在自己身下，视线正朝向自己，但那目光却好似在看往某个非常遥远、无法触及的地方。于是罗伸出手，狠捏了一把少年性器的顶端，路飞因为没有预兆的刺激而发出一声喊叫，夕阳重新晕开在他的眼里，他略带抱怨地瞪了罗一眼：“你做什么！”

“专心点。”罗依旧面无表情，但手却没闲着，他的另一只手也凑过来，摩挲起路飞的耳后。温吞的触感令人坐立不安，路飞漏出了焦躁的喘息。

“嗯……抱歉，抱歉啦。”罗的脸被拢在夕阳略显厚重的橙色光辉中，他的手沿着脖颈与胸膛的曲线，从耳后一路滑下停留在少年的胸口，路飞凝视着他，“我们这样有点像那个什么，那个一个男的一个女的，还有苹果树和蛇的……”

“亚当和夏娃？”

“对对。”

与世隔绝的孤岛倒也与乐园有些许相似之处。心里如此想着，罗说出口的却是相反的话：“那不太贴切吧。毕竟我和你两个男人又没办法生孩子。”

无法延续至未来。因此这里并非是万物初始的乐园，而是一切的终点。无药可医的瘟疫夺走了人类的一切，梦想，爱，希望与这个物种走向未来的可能性。在大海对面的地狱，今天又有多少人死去？或是说，还留下了多少人苟延残喘呢？这些罗与路飞都不得而知，唯一能够确定的，是那些人终将死去，而脱离了他们的自己也将不被任何人记住地，有朝一日消失殆尽，就如同不曾存在过一般，无法留下任何痕迹——就算留下了什么，也再也没有能够记住它们的人了。

“所以我们现在做这样的事，并不是为了未来，而只是为了现在罢了。”

是为了在自己尚未归于虚无的当下一分一秒，感受到彼此与自身仍旧存在于世的证明。

被插入的时候路飞毫不顾虑地发出了叫喊。已经完全勃起的罗的性器膨大到能让路飞感受到它杆部突起的地步，龟头抵上敏感点的刺激让他不禁倒吸一口气，再颤抖着吐出包含热度的呻吟。路飞将双腿缠上罗的腰，与他面对面拥抱在一起，赤裸的肌肤相融，被包裹在人的体温之中，路飞能感到罗的分身摩擦着自己的敏感点，进到了身体的深处。

罗叹气般从喉咙深处发出一声喘息，他立刻就开始了激烈的抽插，完全没有留给路飞适应的时间——事实上，路飞也并没有循序渐进的想法，他的肠壁缩紧，一阵阵颤抖着，催促着罗快些动作。硬挺的性器抵到最深处，再几乎要整根拔出，却又在将要拔出的临界点再次狠狠插入。

每逢一次抽插，路飞便会喊出颤抖而甜腻的呻吟。身体的中心被一次次捣弄、磨擦，泛起的炽热体温如电流般从身体内部冲向大脑，将脑髓都几乎要打成黏糊糊的一团。

“特拉男、啊啊、再强烈一些、嗯啊……！”

明明都已如此激烈了，路飞却仍旧渴求着更多。在内心咒骂着路飞的贪婪，罗泄愤一般向路飞的身体里猛地突刺，又逼出了路飞浸染上色气的喊叫声。黑发的少年为了寻求更强烈的快感而主动在罗的身下摆动起腰，两个人如同双双溺水的人，在性爱之中像抓住漂浮在水面的木板一般，近乎挣扎地拥抱着彼此。路飞挺立的性器家在两人的小腹间，随着性事的频率被一阵阵地磨擦，早已濒临极限，龟头涌出的前列腺液与汗水混在一起，随着身体的摆动发出淫靡的湿润水声。

“嗯啊啊啊、我、特拉男，我要射……！”

在令人目眩神迷的情欲之中，路飞带着哭腔的声音诉说着自己的释放，然而这声音却被截断了——在听到路飞诉说的那一刻，罗张开嘴狠咬住路飞的肩头。那是毫不客气的力道，牙齿深深陷进少年被汗水沾湿的皮肤，炽热的血液涌出的一瞬，罗的手伸向路飞的性器狠打了几下。本该是难以忍受的疼痛，可在当下却成为了情欲的催化剂，路飞大喊着射在了罗的手心，与此同时也感受到自己体内的罗的分身一阵颤抖，在自己体内一股一股地释放出了精液。

罗将牙齿离开路飞的肩头，像是在品尝余韵一般又在路飞体内缓缓抽插了一阵，接着便像脱力一般倒在了路飞身上。

“就用这个来记住吧。记住你还活着。”恍惚之间，路飞听到罗如此说道。

“如果在死去之前又忘记的话，我会再用新的伤口来让你想起来。”

感受着彼此胸膛的起伏，路飞气还没喘匀，却又凑上去吻住了罗的嘴。血腥味在口中扩散开的同时，肩上被罗咬出的伤口又开始向大脑输送起痛感。伤口随着心跳的频率一阵阵跳动着，是生者的证明。

天色已经接近全黑。在彼此的呼吸平复后，罗离开了路飞的身体，两人坐起来，肩头挨着肩头，将视线投向海平面上方即将消失的夕阳。沙滩的风有海洋的咸腥气息，称不上是好闻的味道，但比起尸体随处可见的原本的世界要好上太多。

“特拉男的家人是怎样的？”正当罗开始怀念现代社会的香烟时，路飞突然如此问道。

“怎样的……是普通的家庭，父母和一个妹妹。爸妈都是医生，我也算是子承父业，妹妹则是一个有点吵闹的家伙……”

罗的叙述平平无奇，但路飞却摆出一副很感兴趣的样子。听罗说完后，他也开始讲述自己的家人。两个哥哥和一个总是神龙不见首尾的父亲。大哥活得潇洒每天在外面闯荡，二哥则是个脑袋很好的家伙，在给自己不知道在做什么大事的父亲做辅佐工作。除此之外，还有一群超棒的、每天都混在一起的同伴——

他们聊着彼此的家人、朋友、邻居，那些曾出现在他们生命之中、现在已不在世上的所有人，以及与这些人一起共度的生活，一边聆听海风，一边望着夕阳的最后一丝色彩也溶解在漆黑的海面消失无踪，就好象那些丧失、孤独与绝望都未曾存在过，特拉法尔加·罗与蒙奇·D·路飞不过是在旅途中相识的两个陌生人，接下来就要经由这场闲聊成为朋友，或者比朋友更进一步的存在。

谈话的途中，罗突然发出一声轻笑，偏过头去，路飞正有些不解地望过来，于是他解释道：“这样好像我和你真的关系很不错一样。”

听到罗的话，路飞有些不满：“什么嘛，我和特拉男不就是朋友吗！”

“……是啊。”少许停顿后，罗也点头赞同，但他很快就像又想起来什么似的，补充道，“我们想是什么关系都可以，毕竟……”

说到这里之后罗好似在顾虑什么一般，唐突地闭上了嘴。但路飞漆黑的眼睛又强烈地望过来，那偶尔会因孤独而空洞的双眼中如今盛着星光与大海，而特拉法尔加·罗自己的身影便以这些广阔而永恒的事物为背景，映在路飞的瞳孔里。被这样一双眼睛所凝视着，罗深吸一口去，最终还是叹息般地说出了剩下的半句话。

“毕竟世界上只有我和你，无论是你还是我，都只有彼此了。所以你说我们是什么，那就是什么。”

家人，朋友，恋人，世界从你我这里夺走的事物，就由唯一的自己来填补给彼此。

代替了夕阳的月亮探出头来，罗银色的双眼盛住了那些清冷的银白色的光辉，再定定地望进路飞如沼泽般漆黑的眼睛里去。路飞眨了眨眼，露出笑容。

“好啊，是什么都可以。不过不要做互相残杀的敌人，因为如果特拉男死了，我就真的变成孤身一人了。”

为什么默认如果互相残杀我就会输给你啊。罗有些不满，但少年却笑嘻嘻地凑了过来，用吻盖住了青年的抱怨。于是罗也只好近似于自暴自弃地拥住了少年的身体，对他的吻报以回应。

而平静的夜空之中，有漂浮的云朵掩盖住了初升的月亮。放弃了未来、只着眼于当下的一分一秒以及面前人的体温的两人的身影，逐渐溶解在孤岛的黑夜之中，再也无法辨认。


End file.
